Ticino
by The Set Animal
Summary: Switzerland wakes up with a pounding headache and some very fishy memories...


Yaddayadda! (my way of greeting people^^) This is my first fanfic as request for my friend, a devout SwissDen shipper! This is seriously my third try for this… Anyhoo, some things:

The Swiss answer their phone with just their last name.

The southern regions of Switzerland are called Ticino.

So yeah. This is yaoi. Don't like don't read. That is all.

Switzerland woke up with a pounding headache. His thoughts went in this order:

_Why does my head hurt!_

_Ow…. mental yelling hurts…._

_Where am I…?_

_Why am I naked!_

_Mental yelling… get it under control…_

And then…

_Who IS that man next to me!_

Upon closer examination, 'that strange man' turned out to be Denmark. And then the memories came back.

The first few were just flashes, _a drinking party,_ _a dare, playing spin the bottle…_ Then the flashes turned into moments… _his lips pressed against the Dane's… they were smooth and full, tasting slightly of beer, but still delicious. He parted his lips slightly as the taller man's tongue poked invitingly against them, a question to slip inside. The kiss grew in passion and heat…_

Switzerland sat straight up grabbing his head, "No no no no no! This is so embarrassing…" He shifted slightly, wondering if he could escape before Denmark woke up, but no luck. The Dane shifted in his sleep, cuddling up to Switzerland. The musky scent that rose off him brought back more memories, and this time Switzerland had to lie there and take it.

…_they were both stripped of their clothes, eyes filled with drunken lust. Switzerland pushed down the larger male, crawling on top of him, and trailed his fingers down Denmark's side. Denmark moaned wantonly, and Switzerland plunged his mouth onto Denmark's member, bobbing up and down gently at first. Denmark moaned louder, "Ahhh Sw-Switzerland!"_

_Switzerland licked up and down Denmark's member, flicking the tip with his tongue, eliciting another moan. Denmark came into Switzerland's mouth, and he swallowed then kissed Denmark lustily._

_Denmark rolled on top of Switzerland this time, getting hard again already. "Suck." He pressed his fingers to Switzerland's mouth, and he started giving them the same treatment Denmark's member had gotten. Denmark pulled his fingers away, totally hard by now, and presses them to Switzerland's entrance._

_Switzerland slightly gasped at the touch then slowly nodded, and Denmark pushed his fingers in, slowly scissoring them and adding more fingers. Switzerland moaned and panted, "D-Denmark! I need you!"_

_Denmark grinned wolfishly, enjoying his power. "Beg."_

_Switzerland was too far in lust to be embarrassed- that much- and panted out, "F-fuck me!"_

_Denmark shakes his head and lightly prods Switzerland's entrance with his member, slightly rubbing it. As much torture it was to his erection, he was enjoying torturing the Swiss man as well._

_Finally, after what felt like forever but in reality it was only mere minutes, Denmark pushed into Switzerland, feeling his contract against the foreign object in him._

_Switzerland grimaces slightly as a small amount of blood drips out, but nods Denmark through it. Denmark presses a sweet kiss to the other man's lips then starts thrusting in and out of Switzerland's entrance._

_Switzerland moaned, "I-I'm going to come!" and so Denmark grasped Switzerland's member in his hand and started rubbing, continuing to thrust into the Swiss male. Soon enough, Switzerland came all over his and Denmark's chest, soaking them his in seed, and a few thrusts later Denmark came too, but inside of Switzerland. Denmark fell back onto the bed next to Switzerland, and they both soon fell asleep…_

Switzerland blushed at the memory, and glanced down at his chest. Sure enough, there was his dried…. stuff….

Denmark blinked open and glanced into Switzerland's eyes. "You're awake." He grinned then noticed Switzerland's slight blush and hardening southern territories. "So… wanna do it again?"

Later that evening, Switzerland was sitting in his office back in his own house when he got a call from his boss. He sighs and picks up the phone, "Zwingli." Pausing for a moment, a blush grows as he glances down at his southern regions, "Oh… Ticino… Yes…. Yes…" He hangs up the phone then glances at his rising erection and then picks up the phone. "Denmark. I need your help with something… Ah… with uhh…. Ticino…."


End file.
